Girl Talk
by Fatal Instigator
Summary: Remy and Pietro complain to the Acolytes about girls.


**Yes, I am back once again with a song-fic. I'm having a little trouble with Flammable Icing and Barbie Dolls. My muse…is…uh...well *looks at the spider she's been poking at with a pen for the last ten minutes, and sighs*…dead. Oh well, I'll think of something sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X Men Evolution or New Found Glory's _Boy Crazy_**

**Famous Quote For The Day****: _"_****_It was terrible. I moped over you for months. Sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song 'I Touch Myself'. Of course, I had no idea what it was about." _****–Buffy**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We join John, Sabertooth and Peter at the new headquarters of the Acolytes: Jamie's Tree House.

"Sabes, where's Remy-luv? I miss him"

"Dunno."

John sighed and flopped down on the floor. "Probably on a date…with a woman! It's not fair! What does he see in them? Oh who cares?" He sat up and looked at Sabertooth. "Can I braid your hair?"

"No." Sabertooth went back to putting new outfits on his Barbie Dolls.

Peter flipped a page of his magazine. "Hey! According to this 'Are You Ready For Romance?' quiz, I'm 'Fun, Flirtatious, and Free.' Awesome!"

"Peter that's never accurate."

"Hey! 'How To Snag Your Man, and Also Win a Free Shopping Spree'!"

"Let me try!" 

They heard a knock on the door. "Open up!"

John jumped up. "Remy-luv and Snuggle Bunny! Wait- how do I know it's you guys? What's the pass word?"

"Uh…I love you?"

"You do?"

"Um…yes?"

"Come in!" John grabbed them, pulled them inside, and immediately sat Remy down by him.

"Why are you back so early?" Peter frowned.  "I though you guys were out on dates?"

"Well, I don't know about Remy, but I had to get out of there."

"Why?"

"She frightened me"

"Who?"

"Cindy…Megan…Karen…Daria? I don't remember."

"I don't know why you bother with them." John leaned against Sabertooth. "Women are nothing but trouble." He pulled out a stuff bear. "Isn't that right Share Bear?"

The group stared.

"Okay...tomorrow we send John to a psychologist. Next order of business – Remy tell us why you're here early?"

"Non." He sniffed.

"He doesn't want to talk about it!" John threw his arms around Remy. "Leave him alone!"

"Well, sense Remy doesn't want to talk about his horrible date, I'll bitch about mine!"

"Cool."

Pietro: _Some girls are crazy _

_Just listen to what I have to say about it _

"Do I hear music?"

Peter sighed. "We're listening Pietro."

Pietro: _You've gotta watch out for the beautiful ones _

Peter gasped. "But they're beautiful!"

Pietro: _They'll twist your head right off your neck _

Sabertooth burst out in tears. "I need my neck!"

Pietro: _And laugh about it with their friends _

_That's just one night for them _

The gang looked at each other. "How rude!"

Peter sighed. "I know something else."

"What?"

Peter: _They target you with their eyes _

_And move with their lips _

_And it pulls you in _

Pietro: _She shuts you down with her voice again _

_And now are you listening? _

"Yes Pietro, we are."

Pietro: _This song goes out to girls _

_That we haven't met just yet _

_This song is for stupid girls _

_Who think that every boy is all about them_

Sabertooth: _About them_

John looked at them. "You guys disgust me!"

Remy sniffed. "You haven' heard da half of it, let Remy sing. And you have ta listen as well John." He pulled John back to the group.

"Help!"

Remy: _Dese girls are crazy _

_Just listen to what I hav' to say 'bout it _

_You've gotta watch out for da younger ones _

John jumped up. "You've been seeing that Rogue girl again!"

Remy: _Dey'll tightly wrap you 'round deir fingers _

_And brag to all deir friends _

_It's nothin' but a game to dem _

Peter patted him on the back. "No wonder you were upset."

Remy: _Dey target you with deir eyes _

_And move with deir lips _

_And it pulls you in _

"I think we already heard this"

Sabertooth: _She shuts you down with her voice again _

_And now are you listening? _

Peter: _This song goes out to girls _

_That we haven't met just yet _

_This song is for stupid girls _

_Who think that every boy is all about them_

Remy: _About dem_

Remy and Pietro: _You think you're on top of the world _

_When all the eyes are on you _

_Just wait until your heart breaks _

Pietro: _And you'll know how I felt when I wrote..._

Remy:_ Dis song goes out to girls _

_Dat we haven't met just yet _

Pietro: _This song is for stupid girls _

_Who think that every boy is all about them _

Peter: _About them_

"Hey!" John looked at the group. "Why didn't I get a line?"

The gang looked at each other. "Cause you're not cool." Piped up Peter.

"I'm cool! Just ask my mom!"

"I think I will"

"Dat song didn't prove anythin' I think we should sing somethin' else."

"Remy your phone is ringing.'

"Ello?" Remy grinned. "Kitty! How 'bout nine-ish? Good, good, see ya den." He waved goodbye to the gang. "Buh bye!"

They watched Remy trip over his feet and fall down. "I better go as well. I have three more dates lined up for the day." Pietro said getting up

"Bye."

John sighed and held his hand out for Peter's magazine, as his squirrel jumped on his shoulder. "Let me try that quiz, I wanna snag me a guy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A little bit short, but it's worth it. Review please.******


End file.
